


The Proposal

by lepetitloup45



Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Engagment, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, proposal, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lepetitloup45/pseuds/lepetitloup45
Summary: After the Darkest Day, Leon is left hurting but his boyfriend does his best to comfort him when he needs it and this is just what Leon needed.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: The King and His Dragon | A Raileon and Others Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653265
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I will have a full story out on what I think happened after Eternus and everything but I rlly wanted to write this fluff piece before I got to finish that because my draft needs a lot of editing still.

Leon’s head was resting on Raihan’s shoulder as he cuddled against his chest. It had been three days since he had battled against Eternus and almost lost his life in the process. He was hurting a lot. Majority of his body was beaten and bruised. His wrist was in a cast, at least five of his ribs were broken, and his concussion made it harder to focus on anything other than Raihan’s arms around his waist and the comforting pressure of his boyfriend was the only thing he really wanted to focus on. Just sitting there with him helped him forget the pain and that was enough for Leon.

He was half asleep while some movie played in the background. Raihan’s hand was lightly intertwined with his which made the gesture even softer when he started rubbing small circles on the back of his hand. For once, he was happily relaxed and not so afraid of what was going to happen.

“Sweetie,” Raihan said, kissing his cheek lightly. “You still awake?’

“Mhm,” Leon half mumbled, nuzzling his head against Raihan’s neck. “Do ya need me to move so you can get comfier?”

“Nah,” Raihan laughed a bit, kissing Leon’s temple once more. “You know I love you a lot right?”

“Of course,” He whispered back, yawning slightly. “I love you more. You’re an amazing boyfriend.”

Raihan laughed again, kissing his temple again, before sighing. The motion of his thumb stopped and Leon looked back at him to make sure he was okay.

“Something on your mind Rai,” He asked, his mind already filling with the worst possible outcome of Raihan breaking up with him.

“Will you marry me?” Raihan blurted out, eyes squeezing shut and his grip on Leon’s good hand tightened. “This is not how I wanted to ask but after that night, I thought you were gonna be dead and I can’t live with myself if you’re gone. I just...”

“You’re serious?” Leon was shocked. He wasn’t expecting Raihan to propose anytime soon. They had only talked about being married a few times but that seemed to be a daydream, something that was too unrealistic to even think about. 

“One hundred percent. I don’t want to think of a future where you aren’t my husband. If that’s not what-” Leon cut Raihan off with a messy kiss, finally processing what he had asked. 

“Yes.” Leon said, pulling out of the kiss. “Yes. I’ll marry you.” 

He couldn’t tell if Raihan was crying or if he was or if they both were. He was just so caught up in the moment that he couldn’t even process what was going on besides Raihan’s arms around his waist and the small kisses he was placing on his cheeks. 

“Hold on,” Raihan said, moving Leon off his lap and placing him on the couch as he got up. “Let me go get the ring to do this properly.”

Leon wrapped himself in the blanket from the couch, wiping away his tears with one hand. He was going to get married to the man that he loved with all his heart and they were going to be happy. Happiness was something that had escaped Leon and Raihan for years. With Rose’s abuse and the constant fear that Leon wouldn’t make it home one day because Rose finally snapped, the couple had been anxious ever since the beginning. But there was no other place Leon would rather be than with Raihan. 

Raihan finally came back into the room, holding a small box in one hand. 

“Now let me do this the right way,” he mumbled, getting down on one knee in front of the couch, making Leon laugh. “Leon Kingston, will you do me the absolute honor of marrying me?”

“Yes stupid,” Leon laughed, wrapping Raihan in a hug before he even had a chance to give Leon the ring. “We’re gonna be husbands.”

“We’re gonna be husbands.” Raihan mumbled back, pulling Leon closer, forgetting the ring entirely. Things were going to be okay and for once, Leon was happily looking forward to the future.


End file.
